U
by Ecki
Summary: Sho made Kyoko cries. Written purely for fan service. Very vanilla. A tiny little microscopic bit of Sho/Setsu. It's really tiny little bit. Like a sentence. Kyoko/Ren. Insert standard creative common disclaimer and non-violation of copyrights. 4 Oni.


Ren shoved his dressing room door open and stumped in, still feeling edgy from the take with Murasame. Naturally, Ren crowed a little to himself. Murasame looked a little worse for wear. Then, he realized that Kyoko didn't meet him at the door, like she usually does. His ears suddenly perked up to the sound of a girl sobbing.

He followed the sound to a dressing curtain that is used for when the actors needs a quick change of clothes between the takes. He ripped the curtain open and found Kyoko crying with her head over her knees. "Mogami-san, what happened?" he said; breaking character, with an increasing irate feeling of needing to beat a couple of heads in.

"Did Murasame teased you? Do you need me to beat him up?" Kyoko raised her head and looked up at Ren with eyes dewy from the tears. "No. No. Murasame-san didn't do anything to me." Kyoko shakes her head.

Ren, surprised at the denial, sat down on the big ottoman right next to Kyoko. "Then, who did this to you?" he proclaimed, reaching out an arm to wrap around Kyoko. All the while a creeping sensation of annoyance is starting to appear at the edge of his mind over Kyoko's use of –san at the end of Murasame's name.

"It was nothing, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko, still sniffling with tears, "This is the tears of joy." _Tears of joy_, mused Ren. _How can such heart breaking cry be tears of joy?_ "What happened that made cry this "tears of joy", Mogami-san?" Ren is now utterly curious.

"Oh, I ran into Sho, when I was running a little errand" said Kyoko with little hiccups in her voice. At the mention of Sho Fuwa's name, Ren feels a sudden rush of the need to crack a couple of heads coming back. "Did Fuwa say something to make you upset?" Ren smiled a very BJ-like smile, cracked his knuckle and punched his hand.

"Oh, no. No. He didn't hurt me at all." Kyoko shook her head vehemently. "It's what I did." She stuttered from crying.

Ren, now totally confused, asked "Maybe, you should tell me the story from the very beginning?" Then, Ren went over to the little fridge, grabbed a couple of teas that Kyoko had picked up early.

"Here," he walked back and handed her a bottle of the tea in his hands. "Take a drink. You had a hard day." Kyoko silently accepted the tea with gratitude. Ren unceremoniously plopped down right next to Kyoko and scooted to the middle of the ottoman to face her, folding his gracefully long legs.

"Now, tell me everything." Ren said, reached out and gently grabbed hold of Kyoko's free hand. Kyoko told Ren about her errands to get a couple of things that she thought he might need after finishing such a rigorous shoot. On her way back from the grocery store, she ran into Sho, walking towards the studio next door.

Fuwa, saw Setsu walking towards the set, and yelled out to her as he ran towards her, "Oi, wait up," said Sho, to Setsu. "Hey! You look like the kind of girl that a guy could really get used to dating." Sho preened like a prime grade rooster ready for a mating dance.

Setsu pretended like she didn't hear him and kept walking. Sho grabbed Setsu's wrist and said, "Hey! I just gave you a compliment that most girl would die for." Setsu set the grocery bags down gently and brushed her hands. She looked up and said to Sho, "I'm not just any girl. I'm Setsu Heel, and little boys don't interest me."

Sho tried to follow to think of a comeback. Setsu turned around at the backstage door, "This is a closed set and you are not welcome." Then, she closed the door behind her.

Once she was in the safety of the confine of the closed studio set, Kyoko realized what she did, while being Setsu and felt very unsettled. She rushed to the dressing room she shared with Ren, worrying that she had been gone too long and Ren as Caine might chastise her for being away without telling anyone.

She started putting away the teas and snacks and that was when the words of Setsu hit her full force. "Little boys don't interest me." And that moment, Kyoko realized that those words were really how she as Kyoko felt. Kyoko started trembling and ran behind the changing curtains to cry.

Ren looked at Kyoko with concern, as she finished retelling what happened. "You're sure you feel alright?" he asked still holding her hand. Kyoko nodded weakly. "So, those are tears of joy," said Ren. Kyoko with her eyes still downcast suddenly felt a supernova of warmth wrapped around her as Ren held her tightly to his chest and showered her with millions of tiny little kisses.


End file.
